


Encompassing blue

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Kurou, Detroit Become Human!AU, Gen, Single Parent!Shu, child!Mika
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «AP700, registra il tuo padrone».Il led nella tempia lampeggiò ancora di blu pronto alla registrazione e prestando tutte le sue attenzioni verso l'uomo lo sentì pronunciare un serio e distaccato: «Itsuki Shu».«Sono l'androide di Itsuki Shu», dichiarò AP700, confermando quell'informazione.«Ora registra il tuo nome», proseguì il rivenditore, mentre Itsuki Shu ripeteva il nome che aveva scelto poco prima: Kuro.«Mi chiamo Kuro e sono l'androide di Itsuki Shu»





	Encompassing blue

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Fantascientifico  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Kuro Kiryu, Shu Itsuki, Mika Kagehira  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Warning:** Alternative Universe - Detroit Become Human, Single Parent!Shu, Android!Kuro, Child!Mika  
>  **➥ Note:** Kuro è un androide (AP700, modello dedito alla cura della casa, dei bambini e cose simili). Shu è il tutore di Mika. Mika ha sei o sette anni. I personaggi possono essere OOC perché la situazione è diversa da quella del gioco e cose (!?)  
>  **➥ Altro?:** Non è betata. Sorry guys! Ringrazio Chibi per il titolo e dedico la fic alla mia Rotina <3

**** AP700 non conosceva niente al di fuori del negozio della CyberLife situato a Tokyo. Giorno dopo giorno, rimaneva immobile nella sua pedana a scrutare con un'espressione neutra gli umani che si soffermavano davanti a lui o dinanzi agli altri modelli, cercando informazioni sul prezzo e sulla loro programmazione.

Tutti quegli androidi, AP700 compreso, attendevano i loro futuri padroni senza reagire, come da protocollo, agli stimoli esterni. Potevano rispondere agli umani solo se interpellati direttamente e muoversi esclusivamente su esplicita richiesta del rivenditore.

Erano ordini facili che AP700 eseguiva senza il più minimo impiego della sua CPU, in fondo era stato programmato per svolgere compiti ben più impegnativi: come prendersi cura di una casa, cucinare e badare ai bambini. E proprio grazie a quel protocollo il suo era un modello molto di moda e  _ particolarmente apprezzato  _ dalle famiglie, almeno a detta del rivenditore che era solito illustrare con eloquenza le sue capacità ai possibili acquirenti.

Infatti, anche quella mattina era stato messo in mostra e si era presentato con un piccolo sorriso così come prevedeva la sua programmazione:  _ «Salve, sono AP700, un modello di cura del nucleo familiare. Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza» _ . Non era la prima volta e, fino a quando non sarebbe stato acquistato, avrebbe continuato ancora e ancora a ripetere quelle stesse parole e ad ubbidire al proprietario del negozio.

Ciò che tuttavia sembrò differire dalle altre giornate fu la comparsa di due occhi strani che lo fissavano con un'accesa curiosità. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile da quando era stato attivato e si ritrovò costretto a ricorrere a suo database per trovare una spiegazione a quelle iridi così  _ singolari.  _ Davanti a sé vide infatti apparire un avviso di ricerca che gli diede all'istante un semplice risultato.

 

**[Eterocromia**

**/e·te·ro·cro·mì·a/**

_ sostantivo femminile _

In medicina, la differente colorazione di due parti omologhe: per esempio delle iridi. **]**

 

Concluse quindi che quegli occhi, uno ambrato e uno azzurro, erano affetti da una condizione clinica chiamata  _ eterocromia  _ e appartenevano ad un bambino che, secondo una stima basata sulle analisi del suo database, aveva all'incirca sei o sette anni.

Il piccolo umano, nel vedersi osservato dall'AP700, gli rivolse un sorriso timido e incerto al quale l'androide rispose reagendo al suo protocollo - i bambini avevano bisogno di costanti stimoli verbali e visivi.

«Mika», una voce si aggiunse alle tante altre presenti nel negozio e AP700 sollevò un poco il capo, incontrando sia la figura del proprietario del negozio che quella di un giovane uomo - probabilmente attorno ai venticinque anni.

Era elegante e distinto, probabilmente di buona famiglia, con corti e ordinati capelli rosati e occhi violacei che non nascondevano un pizzico di irritazione. Non sembrava felice di trovarsi lì e AP700 registrò quella sua espressione insofferente con un:  **[Non apprezza gli androidi]** .

Era normale, molti umani mal sopportavano gli androidi, ma altrettanti si ritrovavano costretti ad acquistarli per agevolare le loro vite. In fondo, considerò AP700: erano programmati proprio per quello.

«Oshi-san», trillò il bambino, affiancando subito l'uomo.

«Ti avevo detto di non allontanarti», lo riprese prontamente, mentre il proprietario del negozio esordiva con un studiato e allegro: «Sono certo che questo modello AP700 farà al caso vostro. È progettato per cucinare, occuparsi della casa e dei bambini. Inoltre conosce innumerevoli lingue. È il _governante_ _perfetto per una casa_ ».

L'uomo squadrò AP700 con fare critico e l'androide continuò a mantenere un'espressione neutra per non infastidirlo.

«Ho solo bisogno che si prenda cura di un bambino e della casa quando non ci sono», tagliò corto con una smorfia. Sembrava provare disagio e forse disgusto alla sola idea di doversi affidare ad una macchina per quel genere di compiti, ma AP700 non era programmato per giudicare gli umani. Poteva scorgerne le emozioni e anche trarre delle conclusioni al solo scopo di reagire di conseguenza e permettere la sua integrazione meno invasiva possibile per i suoi possibili padroni.

«Sono certo che saprà svolgere i suoi compiti alla perfezione», riprese il proprietario del negozio, facendo un gesto all'androide, «Introduciti».

Il led sulla sua tempia lampeggiò placido di blu.

«Salve, sono AP700, un modello di cura del nucleo familiare. Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza», rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo che fece storcere il naso all'uomo e illuminare il bambino - i piccoli umani erano sempre i più curiosi verso il mondo degli androidi.

«Mi piace. Sembra un supereroe», lo sentì infatti mormorare, stringendo la mano all'uomo che lo accompagnava - AP700 tracciò mentalmente una linea di parentela tra i due che, data l'assenza di tratti somatici ereditari nei loro volti, classificò come di superiore al  _ secondo grado. _

Ci fu un breve momento di esitazione da parte dell'altro poi, abbassando impercettibilmente le spalle, parve arrendersi.

«E sia», acconsentì guardando il rivenditore che, palesemente soddisfatto, fece un cenno all'androide di seguirli verso il bancone, dove come da prassi si sarebbe conclusa la transazione.

AP700 non poté negare di  _ sentire _ una vaga vibrazione nei suoi biocomponenti che gli fece apparire davanti agli occhi alcuni avvisi di  _ instabilità del software, _ ma riuscì in ogni caso a ignorarli, collegando ciò che il suo programma aveva avvertito solo come l'attivazione dei suoi protocolli visto che stava per diventare un androide domestico a tutti gli effetti.

Restò accanto al suo nuovo padrone e al bambino che ancora lo osservava con curiosità - pur continuando a nascondersi dietro le gambe dell'uomo -, e ascoltò con attenzione il rivenditore illustrare all'uomo alcuni utili dettagli riguardanti la manutenzione dell'AP700, come una ricarica periodica che l'androide stesso poteva fare in autonomia in un'apposita  _ Stazione di Ricarica. _

Non erano necessarie tutte quelle cerimonie visto che l'AP700 conosceva benissimo tutti quei fatti, ma era ugualmente preferibile lasciar parlare un essere umano perché questi erano più inclini ad ascoltare persone della loro stessa razza piuttosto che una macchina.

«E con questa firma abbiamo quasi finito, Itsuki-san», concluse qualche momento dopo il rivenditore, «dovete solo registrarvi come suo padrone e scegliere un nome per l'androide. Avete già qualche idea?»

Da qualche anno era diventato ormai d'uso donare un nome  _ ufficiale _ al proprio androide - troppi modelli e numeri da ricordare e certi uomini sembravano preferire  _ umanizzare _ quelle macchine piuttosto che considerarli ammassi di  _ silicone e plastica _ .

L'uomo si voltò a guardare di nuovo AP700 che, paziente, attese la registrazione. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi, studiando i suoi indumenti neri e rossi che riportavano il suo numero di serie e quello del modello.

«Kuro», rispose come se non avesse né tempo e né tanto meno voglia di trovare un nome più adatto.

 

**[Ku (紅)**

_ kanji giapponese _

Rosso Cremisi **]**

 

Registrò mentalmente l’androide aggiungendo alla scheda che aveva aperto del suo futuro padrone un:  **[Conoscenza dettagliata dei colori]** , dato che era stato in grado di riconoscere la tonalità che la CyberLife aveva voluto donare ai suoi capelli sintetici.

«Benissimo», assentì il rivenditore, «AP700, registra il tuo padrone».

Il led nella tempia lampeggiò ancora di blu pronto alla registrazione e prestando tutte le sue attenzioni verso l'uomo lo sentì pronunciare un serio e distaccato: «Itsuki Shu».

«Sono l'androide di Itsuki Shu», dichiarò AP700, confermando quell'informazione.

«Ora registra il tuo nome», proseguì il rivenditore, mentre Itsuki Shu ripeteva il nome che aveva scelto poco prima:  _ Kuro. _

«Mi chiamo Kuro e sono l'androide di Itsuki Shu».

  
  
*****

 

Itsuki Shu viveva in una bella villetta fuori Tokyo e Kuro venne subito messo al corrente di tre importanti regole.

La prima che non doveva mai e poi mai disturbare il padrone mentre lavorava nel suo studio, e che quel luogo era off-limits per lui. La seconda era che doveva occuparsi principalmente di Mika Kagehira, il bambino con l'eterocromia che accompagnava il suo padrone. E la terza... non doveva disturbare in generale Shu Itsuki.

«Il tuo compito è solo quello di curare Mika e, quando serve, occuparti della casa. Non ti voglio tra i piedi», erano state quelle le parole del padrone e Kuro aveva annuito, registrando il tutto con un leggero lampeggio blu e giallo del suo led.

Lo aveva osservato accarezzare lievemente i capelli del bambino poi poi sparire dietro una porta che l'androide, grazie all'interfaccia grafica del suo software, segnò con una scritta rossa:  **"Off-Limits - Studio di Shu Itzuki"** _. _

Rimasto solo con Mika decise di mettersi subito al lavoro. Ad una rapida analisi la casa era impeccabile, ordinata e pulita, di conseguenza il suo unico compito era quello di occuparsi del più piccolo, che si era seduto sul divano del salotto con un peluche a forma di orso stretto tra le braccia. Il pupazzo sembrava vecchio e un po' usurato, evidentemente era il giocattolo preferito del bambino.

Si avvicinò a lui rivolgendogli un sorriso.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?», domandò con gentilezza, facendolo sussultare.

«Io...»

«Non esitare a cercare il mio aiuto, Mika», lo rassicurò, «sono qui per rendere la tua vita e quella di Itsuki-san più facile».

Erano frasi pre-registrate nel suo protocollo, ma vista la timidezza del bambino si ritrovò a dover cercare un ulteriore approccio per mettere a suo agio Mika - era curioso ma il nervosismo sembrava prendere nettamente il sopravvento.

«Potresti iniziare a dirmi cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare per merenda. Conosco tantissime ricette», propose, usando un tono calmo e caldo.

«... anche dei dolci?», chiese timidamente Mika, e Kuro comprese di aver adottato la tattica giusta.

 

**[A Mika piacciono i dolci]**

 

Registrò quel dato insieme agli altri che aveva già avuto modo di apprendere durante il viaggio dal negozio della CyberLife fino a quella casa.

«Anche i dolci», confermò, aggiungendo poi un: «Hai qualche preferenza?»

Mika parve pensarci per qualche momento, proponendo infine una torta che Kuro, con una rapida ricerca nel suo database, confermò subito di essere in grado di cucinare.

Lo portò con sé in cucina e gli permise di osservarlo preparare il dolce che aveva chiesto e che avrebbe potuto mangiare dopo pranzo - era sconsigliabile fornire troppi zuccheri ai bambini.

Mika si rivelò essere una presenza silenziosa ma altrettanto affamata di sapere. Lo seguiva con lo sguardo senza perdersi neanche un suo movimento, e quel dettaglio convinse Kuro che un giorno, con l'abitudine, sarebbe stato in grado di far sentire il più piccolo abbastanza a suo agio.

Quella certezza non gli impedì ovviamente di continuare a rivolgergli alcune brevi e semplici domande, cercando di registrare più informazioni possibili nel suo database.

Apprese infatti che il suo padrone era un sarto e che spesso era solito chiudersi nel suo studio per lavorare ad alcuni costumi teatrali che gli venivano richiesti, che non amava particolarmente la presenza umana nella sua dimora - per quel motivo, pur non apprezzando gli androidi, aveva deciso di acquistare un AP700 - e che Mika non era suo figlio. Kuro aveva già messo in conto una possibile lontana parentela, ma quando il bambino commentò con un orgoglioso: «La mia mamma e il mio papà non ci sono più. Ma sono felice di stare qui con Oshi-san!», l'androide dovette cambiare la  _ linea di parentela _ che aveva tracciato tra i suoi due umani.

Quel dettaglio lo spinse a fare una ricerca più approfondita tra i dati che poteva recuperare online e tra i risultati trovo solo un piccolo trafiletto di un incidente stradale che aveva spezzato le vite di due giovani genitori. Di conseguenza Itsuki Shu doveva essere il tutore di Kagehira Mika.

Registrò anche quella nuova informazione, appuntando a se stesso di non entrare in quell'argomento che poteva essere doloroso sia per il suo padrone che per lo stesso bambino.

Quella situazione, a dirla tutta, non lo preoccupava più di tanto. Il suo software era fornito di vari protocolli adatti ad affrontare ogni scenario in modo da non creare mai imbarazzo nel suo padrone. In fondo, era un AP700, ed era stato programmato anche per gestire le situazioni più delicate.

  
  
****  
  
  


Come Kuro aveva previsto, a Mika servirono alcuni giorni per adattarsi alla sua presenza e iniziare ad aprirsi.

Continuava ad essere essenzialmente timido e riservato, forse un po’ solitario, ma si rivelò anche molto educato e intelligente. Sembrava essere abituato a vivere da solo, ma la presenza di Kuro parve quasi alleggerire un peso forse troppo grande per un bambino della sua età.

Passavano giornate intere insieme, facendo i compiti o giocando, e l’androide non poteva nascondere di trovare il piccolo Mika  _ fantastico _ .

Era programmato per simulare affetto verso i bambini, per metterli a loro agio, ma Mika era davvero speciale. Il suo database gli dava risultati inconcludenti o errori se cercava di analizzare quel rapporto, ma alla fin fine non lo preoccupava più di tanto.

Tralasciando la sua occupazione principale con il bambino, il resto delle sue giornate si basavano sul pulire la casa e sul preparare i pasti sia per Mika che per il suo padrone, che usciva dal suo studio saltuariamente e generalmente solo per i pasti.

L'uomo era spesso pallido e palesemente esausto, e Kuro si era preso l'abitudine di preparare piatti ricchi di vitamine e altri nutrienti per sostenere la salute del suo padrone. Perché se non lo faceva lui, aveva la certezza che Itsuki non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Gli erano bastate pochissime settimane per elaborare quella teoria, anche attraverso le varie e sporadiche informazioni che l'uomo si lasciava sfuggire.

Il lavoro del suo padrone non era semplice ed era sicuramente fonte di grande stress per lui. Doveva completare, con una scadenza sempre più vicina, i costumi per un'intera compagnia teatrale e ogni abito doveva essere perfetto e in doppia copia per varie esigenze di scena.

Kuro, nel suo protocollo, aveva alcune conoscenze di sartoria e gli sarebbe bastato un piccolo upgrade per poter essere d'aiuto al suo padrone, ma non aveva mai osato avanzare quella proposta.

Itsuki Shu, pur avendolo acquistato, aveva reso sin da subito palese la sua antipatia verso gli androidi e Kuro non voleva accrescerla andando a disturbarlo nel luogo in cui gli era stato categoricamente proibito di entrare.

Era una sorta di controsenso che più volte aveva sollevato nell'androide alcuni avvisi di  _ instabilità del software. _ Perché era stato programmato per aiutare gli umani e quelli erano gli ordini della sua casa produttrice, ma il suo padrone non voleva essere aiutato. Le due imposizioni si scontravano l'una contro l'altra, creando in Kuro non poca confusione che faceva lampeggiare il led sulla sua tempia di giallo.

Nonostante ciò, grazie a Mika, riusciva il più delle volte a cambiare la priorità dei suoi impegni, anche se di tanto in tanto si trovava davanti ad alcune scelte che non era certo di poter compiere autonomamente.

Lui era un androide e non godeva di libero arbitrio, era una variante propria degli umani e non delle macchine come lui, eppure il bambino talvolta sembrava quasi trattarlo come un  _ essere vivente _ .

Quando giocavano era Mika a chiedergli di scegliere alcuni svaghi, ad esempio. Gli androidi inoltre non mangiavano né avevano bisogno di riposare, ma il bambino aveva insistito affinché Kuro avesse una sua stanza anziché restare in piedi in corridoio mentre entrava in stasi, e di tanto in tanto era anche solito mettergli delle caramelle il mano come regalo.

Era un bambino davvero dolce e l'androide si trovava ogni volta ad affrontare varie serie di errori quando la sua  _ mente _ ipotizzava una sorta di neonato affetto per il più piccolo. Gli androidi non potevano provare sentimenti, quello era risaputo, ma c'era qualcosa che Kuro proprio non comprendeva e non se la sentiva di disturbare Itsuki con richieste di manutenzione del suo software.

Iniziò quindi a ignorare con crescente frequenza gli errori e le segnalazioni di instabilità, tentando come poteva di adattarsi alle necessità di Mika. Il bambino aveva bisogno di un amico e Kuro si sarebbe trasformato nel suo confidente e compagno di giochi se fosse stato necessario.

  
  
****  
  


Era un evento più unico che raro il vedere dentro casa degli esseri umani al di fuori del padrone e di Mika, ma quella mattina Kuro era stato costretto ad accogliere alcuni membri della compagnia teatrale che aveva dato un lavoro a Itsuki.

Erano venuti a ritirare gli abiti e quello significava che finalmente il suo padrone era stato in grado di finire ogni singolo costume.

Li aveva sentiti parlare attraverso la porta dello studio e aveva registrato la loro soddisfazione e l’orgoglio di Itsuki per la fattura e la realizzazione degli abiti.

Non poté non sentirsi vagamente  _ felice _ a sua volta per l'uomo e ignorando il sorriso che aveva piegato le sue labbra verso l'alto e gli errori che erano ormai all’ordine del giorno, Kuro andò in cucina per iniziare a cucinare con in  _ mente  _ una sola cosa: preparare il piatto preferito di Itsuki per festeggiare.

In quei mesi aveva analizzato più volte le reazioni del suo padrone davanti al cibo e aveva tratto le sue conclusioni, selezionando i suoi alimenti preferiti ed escludendo quelli meno appetibili.

Itsuki non era di molte parole e il più delle volte lo ignorava, rivolgendosi direttamente a Mika per sapere come aveva passato la giornata, come era andata a scuola e tutti quegli altri piccoli dettagli che rendevano palese il suo affetto per il più piccolo.

Non lo esternava apertamente ma Kuro non aveva dubbi, era certo dei sentimenti dell’uomo. Lo notava in tanti gesti e sguardi che, tuttavia, sembravano talvolta celare paure e timori.

Per quanto l’androide fosse stato programmato per comprendere i sentimenti umani e reagire di conseguenza, aveva trovato complicato analizzare quel tipo di comportamento così incoerente.

Come poteva Itsuki voler bene a Mika ma averne anche paura?

Erano apparsi sin da subito come dati incongruenti ma che solo sul tempo Kuro era stato in grado di  _ classificare _ , attivando in quel modo una nuova casellina nella scheda che aveva creato per Shu Itsuki:  **[Ha paura di perdere qualcuno dopo averlo amato]** _. _

Non conosceva il passato del suo padrone e non poteva escludere traumi, ma poteva invece dedurre che doveva essere stato molto legato ai genitori di Mika e averli persi in modo così tragico doveva aver creato in lui una sorta di shock che gli impediva di mostrare i suoi veri sentimenti.

Era una reazione umana che Kuro non era certo di poter né  _ imitare _ né tanto meno  _ comprendere  _ in tutta la sua complessità. Ciò che tuttavia poteva fare era accettarla senza considerarla un errore, ma semplicemente un'altra delle tante sfaccettature di quelle macchine ancor più complesse degli androidi che erano gli umani.

La vita di Itsuki non era semplice, aveva infine dedotto dinanzi a tutte quelle scoperte, e Kuro si prese il silenzioso impegno di aiutarlo in ogni modo possibile senza però mai disturbarlo troppo. Per quel motivo cercò di metterci ancor più impegno nella preparazione del piatto preferito di Itsuki, perché voleva rinfrancarlo dal duro lavoro di quelle lunghe settimane e fargli in un certo modo capire di poter contare su di lui.

Ovviamente a quelle sue  _ decisioni _ seguivano parecchi avvisi di  _ instabilità del software _ , ma si era ormai abituato e sapeva di poterli ignorare senza troppi problemi - in fondo, la diagnostica del suo sistema non rivelava alcun programma bloccato o peggio.

Ciò che però gli risultò particolarmente complicato minimizzare, fu il vedere la reazione di piacere attraversare il viso del suo padrone. Gli parve di sentire il biocomponente che pompava il thirium dal suo petto in tutto il suo corpo impazzire e vibrare, non aveva mai provato niente di simile e non era neanche certo che fosse un qualcosa di positivo. Era confuso ma non riusciva neanche a smettere di sorridere con soddisfazione mentre l'espressione di Itsuki lo avvisava di un aggiornamento, passando da un rapporto  _ Neutrale _ a uno di  _ Compagnia. _

  
****  
  


Da quel giorno, Kuro aveva iniziato a prendersi ancor più cura di Itsuki. Si trattava di semplici e piccole attenzioni, come il preparargli la colazione con dei croissant o lasciargli fuori dalla porta dello studio - nel quale continuava a chiudersi - la merenda o altri spuntini, ma che sembravano aver ammorbidito un poco il carattere spigoloso del suo padrone.

Lo stesso Mika sembrava essersi reso conto di quel leggero cambiamento, tant'è che un giorno era rientrato da scuola con un mano un disegno che rappresentava in modo particolarmente fantasioso e stilizzato  _ la sua famiglia. _

Vi erano ritratte infatti tre figure, una più piccola dai capelli neri e due palline colorate di colori diversi per gli occhi, e altre due più grandi distinte solo dal colore delle loro teste: rosa e rossi.

Kuro si era subito espresso in alcuni complimenti per incoraggiare il bambino e aveva che pure lo stesso Itsuki aveva stentato a nascondere un sorriso per l'affetto genuino che Mika riservava a entrambi.

Il disegno, alla fine, era stato appeso con delle calamite sul frigorifero e l'androide - che ormai aveva imparato a non curarsi troppo di ciò che stava  _ provando -  _ non poteva non osservarlo ogni volta che entrava in cucina, sentendo nel petto il suo cuore artificiale battere ancora più forte e pompare con energia il thirium.

La parola  _ Famiglia _ gli lampeggiava dinanzi agli occhi e si ritrovava spesso a chiedersi se fosse  _ giusto _ per lui fare parte di quel nucleo. Aveva più volte cercato la definizione di quella parola:

 

**[famiglia**

**/fa·mì·glia/**

_ sostantivo femminile _

Nucleo sociale rappresentato da due o più individui che vivono nella stessa abitazione e, di norma, sono legati tra loro col vincolo del matrimonio o da rapporti di parentela o di affinità. **]**

 

E con quelle ricerche aveva tentato di rispondere alle domande che si affollavano nella sua mente, ma alla fine si ritrovava semplicemente a lasciar perdere. Itsuki e Mika non erano legati da rapporti di parentela, eppure erano una famiglia. Il bambino stesso reputava l'androide parte di quel nucleo e sembrava ignorare volutamente il fatto che Kuro non fosse un essere vivente. E lui stesso sentiva di  _ desiderare _ tutto quello, voleva bene a Mika e si era in un certo qual modo affezionato anche a Itsuki.

Poteva essere un errore del suo sistema, o qualche altro malfunzionamento, ma non stava nuocendo a nessuno in quel modo. I suoi umani erano felici e in salute e la sua diagnostica non segnava alcun problema che avesse bisogno di un intervento immediato.

O almeno era stato quello il suo pensiero fino all'arrivo di notizie preoccupanti da Detroit, sede centrale della CyberLife. La parola  _ Deviante  _ iniziò ben presto ad essere sulla bocca di tutti e ad accendere preoccupazioni non solo in quella città così lontana da Tokyo, ma anche nel resto del mondo.

I  _ Devianti _ erano degli androidi che andavano contro la loro programmazione, assumendo atteggiamenti violenti e pericolosi per gli umani. Erano un problema che, a detta dei notiziari, aveva scosso parecchio l'opinione pubblica americana, soprattutto dopo un annuncio in diretta televisiva del leader di quella rivolta dei Devianti. Aveva dichiarato che tutti gli androidi erano  _ vivi _ e che  _ provavano dei sentimenti,  _ aveva anche avanzato delle richieste riguardo la libertà di tutto il suo popolo ma alla fine Kuro era rimasto bloccato su ciò che quell'annuncio poteva significare per lui.

Se gli androidi erano vivi, significava che anche lui lo era? Le autorità vedevano i devianti come un pericolo e di conseguenza Kuro stesso poteva rappresentare una minaccia per Itsuki e Mika se avesse iniziato a mostrare segni di  _ devianza. _

Lui non era un deviante, perché stava ancora ubbidendo agli ordini che gli erano stati imposti dal suo padrone, ma se fosse successo?

Da una parte l'androide era certo che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di far del male alla  _ sua famiglia _ , dall'altra parte non poteva sapere che cosa sarebbe accaduto se solo avesse osato rivoltarsi contro il suo programma.

Era preoccupato, ma cercò ugualmente di nascondere le sue inquietudini per il bene di Mika e Itsuki. Era un androide e come tale si sarebbe comportato.

  
****  
  
  


Itsuki era fermo sull'uscio della camera di Mika, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione preoccupata in viso. Kuro poteva sentire il suo sguardo sulla schiena e poteva comprendere la sua agitazione.

Quella sera doveva presenziare alla prima dello spettacolo teatrale per il quale aveva preparato i costumi e a quella tensione si era aggiunta anche quella per Mika che aveva la febbre particolarmente alta - secondo il termometro incorporato che aveva l'androide il bambino aveva raggiunto la temperatura di 38.7 gradi. Il piccolo era pallido, respirava a fatica ed era scosso dai brividi, e ovviamente Itsuki sembrava più che disposto a lasciar perdere lo spettacolo pur di restare accanto al più bambino.

«Allora?», incalzò con urgenza non appena l'androide si sollevò dal letto di Mika dopo avergli di nuovo misurato la temperatura.

«La febbre non è scesa», rispose raggiungendolo sulla porta. Itsuki si spostò per fargli spazio senza però smettere di guardare il bambino che dormiva con difficoltà.

«Più tardi lo farò mangiare e gli farò prendere un antipiretico. Non devi preoccuparti», riprese Kuro, con voce bassa, cercando di trasmettere un po' di sicurezza e tranquillità all'altro.

«Non dovrei preoccuparmi?!», ripeté Itsuki con una smorfia scandalizzata in viso che costrinse l'androide a cercare di articolare meglio le sue intenzioni.

«Non intendevo questo», dichiarò prontamente, «ma solo che si tratta di una febbre passeggera. Un malanno di stagione. Mika prenderà le sue medicine e domani si sentirà meglio».

L'uomo non rispose, e quello spinse Kuro a riprendere la parola.

«Sono stato programmato per questo genere di situazioni e il mio protocollo mi impedisce di mentire al mio proprietario. Quindi sono certo di quel che dico. Mika deve solo riposare e tu hai bisogno di questa serata».

Partecipare alla prima dello spettacolo era importante per Itsuki, non solo per vedere le proprie creazioni sul palco, ma anche per trovare nuovi ingaggi, perché pur essendo un costumista abbastanza famoso aveva costantemente bisogno di allargare le sue conoscenze.

Lo osservò esitare e guardare ancora una volta Mika, quasi incapace di continuare a mantenere quella maschera di semi-indifferenza che era solito indossare.

Kuro non poté non sorridere e si permise di sfiorargli la spalla con la mano - sorprendendosi quando l'uomo non la allontanò.

«Prometto che ti farò avere aggiornamenti ogni due ore», dichiarò, «anche quando non ci sarà niente da dire».

«... ogni ora», ribatté Itsuki dopo un momento di riflessione.

«Ogni ora», confermò Kuro.

L'uomo lo fissò ancora in viso, risoluto. L'androide sapeva benissimo di essere ben lontano dall'essere reputato un membro della famiglia da parte di Itsuki, ma da quando la storia dei Devianti era diventata di dominio pubblico qualche giorno prima, il suo padrone sembrava aver iniziato a trattarlo quasi diversamente.

Non lo aveva mai trattato come un androide, quello andava precisato, ma da quel momento in poi Itsuki sembrava essere diventato più attento. Non era paura o timore di vederlo deviare, sembrava qualcos'altro che Kuro non era certo di essere in grado di analizzare.

Forse, si disse, doveva aver sentito Mika domandare all'androide un: «Significa che anche tu sei vivo?»

Kuro non aveva risposto perché era confuso e non voleva creare problemi alla famiglia, ma se Itsuki stesso avesse davvero iniziato a considerarlo  _ vivo? _

Quell'idea faceva vibrare tutti i biocomponenti dell'androide, lasciandolo incapace di gestire quelle sensazioni - ragionarci troppo avrebbe potuto sollevare dei quesiti che Kuro non voleva affrontare per timore di trovare risposte spiacevoli.

«E sia», esalò alla fine Itsuki, abbassando le spalle, «ricordati però: ogni ora».

L'androide sorrise ancora e annuì.

  
  
*****  
  


Erano da poco passate le dieci di sera e Kuro aveva appena messo a letto Mika - la cui febbre era scesa ad un ben più ragionevole 37.9. Era rimasto con il bambino tutto il giorno e puntualmente, allo scattare delle dieci, l'androide aveva aggiornato Itsuki sulle condizioni del più piccolo. Si stava riprendendo in fretta ed era certo che l'indomani sarebbe stato molto meglio, e lo stesso Kuro non poté non sentirsi vagamente sollevato dalla salute in netto miglioramento del bambino.

Restò con lui a vegliarlo nel sonno, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli come per rassicurarlo mentre la luce blu del suo led era l'unica fonte di illuminazione della casa. Regnava il silenzio più totale, spezzato solo dal respiro un po' meno affannoso del bambino.

Stava decisamente meglio e quella era una bellissima sensazione che faceva sorridere l'androide anche senza che ci fosse il bisogno di reagire al sui protocollo.

Era stata una serata davvero piacevole in fin dei conti. Mika aveva mangiato, preso le sue medicine senza lamentarsi e infine era andando ad accoccolarsi sul divano, sul quale aveva guardato degli anime - andare subito a letto dopo mangiato avrebbe potuto creare dei problemi alla digestione. Kuro lo aveva raggiunto quasi subito al termine dei suoi normali compiti di routine - si era occupato non solo di rimettere in ordine la cucina ma anche di preparare uno spuntino per quando Itsuki sarebbe tornato a casa -, e quando la testolina del bambino aveva iniziato a ciondolare per la stanchezza, lo aveva preso in braccio e portato a letto.

Alla fin fine, mancava solo Itsuki per rendere perfetto quel momento e Kuro non poté non sorprendersi per quel pensiero uscito da chissà dove. Il suo padrone sarebbe tornato da lì a poco - una mezz'ora o poco più - e l'androide non attendeva altro se non vederlo attraversare la porta.

Sentiva la mancanza di Itsuki? Era probabile ma non se la sentiva di analizzare quel neonato sentimento - d'altronde era la prima volta che Itsuki passava più di qualche ora lontano da casa e Kuro si era ritrovato ad affrontare quella nuova situazione con tutte le conseguenze ad essa collegate _. _

Ciò che tuttavia lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri - sempre se tali si potevano chiamare visto che gli androidi non erano dotati di una vera e propria mentalità - fu un rumore estraneo alla tranquillità di quella casa.

_ Vetri infranti. _

Il suo led lampeggiò di giallo rapidamente, alternadosi talvolta con il rosso. Analizzò rapidamente la situazione. Non aveva lasciato nessun bicchiere o piatto in posizioni pericolanti, inoltre le credenze erano tutte in ottime condizioni, quindi escludeva un cedimento strutturale. L'unica soluzione, quella che sperava di non raggiungere, riguardava l'infrazione di domicilio.

Il suo protocollo si attivò subito e per prima cosa contattò la polizia con il suo telefono interno. Lasciò l'indirizzo, segnalando la possibile infrazione con presenza di intrusi, e prendendo in braccio Mika iniziò a calcolare il probabile percorso che avrebbero potuto intraprendere i malviventi. La sua priorità era mettere al sicuro il bambino e l'unica stanza che individuò come sicura, data la presenza si molti luoghi utili come nascondiglio, gli sembrò lo studio di Itsuki.

Lo aveva visto aperto una sola volta e ricordava perfettamente i vari armadi, i bauli e gli abiti in stile vittoriano con i loro ampi sottogonna, e Mika era talmente piccolo che poteva nascondersi ovunque senza destare sospetti.

Si mosse rapido e silenzioso, tendendo le orecchie per captare altri movimenti sospetti, ma la sua corsa di arrestò davanti alla porta dello studio sulla quale la sua interfaccia grafica aveva fatto apparire l'ormai familiare scritta:  **"Off-Limits - Studio di Shu Itzuki"** .

Non poteva entrare ma quella era un'emergenza. Allungò la mano verso la maniglia, ma un muro invisibile fatto di avvertimenti ed errori gli intimò di stare alla larga.

«Kuro? Che succede?», pigolò piano Mika, confuso e assonnato, incapace di comprendere quella situazione di pericolo.

«Va tutto bene, piccolo», lo rassicurò cercando di infrangere quel blocco che la sua programmazione gli stava impedendo di superare.

Il suo cuore pieno di thirium sembrò volergli esplodere in petto per l'agitazione e il suo led rosso continuò a lampeggiare, rispecchiando ciò che stava probando. Innumerevoli avvisi iniziarono a battersi l'uno con l'altro senza alcun apparente vincitore.

 

**[Non devo disubbidire agli ordini]**

**[È un'emergenza. Devo salvare Mika]**

**[Non posso entrare]**

**[Devo!]**

 

Preso dalla rabbia e dalla cieca paura che qualcuno potesse raggiungerli prima di aver messo al sicuro il bambino, Kuro strinse i denti e stracciò via l'ordine che gli aveva lasciato Itsuki. Gli sembrò quasi di liberarsi di un peso non appena riuscì ad aprire la porta, ma non si soffermò a lungo su quella sensazione.

Si guardò attorno e avvistò uno degli armadi con più abiti al suo interno e si avvicinò con il bambino, ancora più confuso.

«Devi nasconderti qui dentro Mika», gli disse con tono calmo per evitare di agitarlo troppo.

«Perché? O-oshi-san non vuole farci stare qui...»

«Non ti preoccupare. Non si arrabbierà», gli sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso. Gli androidi non respiravano, ma se avesse dovuto descrivere ciò che stava provando in quel momento avrebbe detto che gli stava quasi mancando il fiato a causa dell'agitazione e della preoccupazione.

«Sta... succedendo qualcosa?», domandò il bambino, era intelligente e aveva subito compreso quanto quella situazione fosse anomala.

«Sì», ammise sincero, «ma qui sei al sicuro. Non ti succederà niente. Devi solo rimanere nascosto ed io mi occuperò del resto».

Gli occhi di Mika si sgranarono all'inverosimile.

«N-no! Resta con me. Ho paura», lo pregò stringendo le mani sulla divisa nera e rossa di Kuro.

«Lo so, piccolo... ma ti fidi di me?»

Il bambino esitò ma annuì, emettendo un basso singhiozzo quando l'androide lo abbracciò.

«Andrà davvero tutto bene. E tornerò qui a riprenderti appena tutto sarà finito. Questione di pochissimi minuti», continuò a rassicurarlo con il cuore che pompava thirium talmente velocemente da fargli temere un surriscaldamento.

«D... d'accordo», balbettò il piccolo, sciogliendo l'abbraccio con un po' di esitazione, «però torna... okay? N-non lasciarmi anche tu...»

Kuro riuscì in qualche modo nascondere un'espressione di puro dolore nel sentire quelle parole.

«Certo che non ti lascio.  _ Tu e Itsuki siete la mia famiglia _ », dichiarò scompigliandogli i capelli prima di esortarlo a infilarsi dentro l'armadio, «ora resta qui. Io torno subito».

Mika si nascose tirando su con il naso e Kuro allontanandosi si impose di continuare a mantenere il controllo. Ogni errore poteva essere fatale.

Si avviò verso la porta, attento a non fare alcun rumore. Si affacciò, assicurandosi di trovarsi davanti ad un corridoio vuoto, e silenzioso uscì dalla porta per poterla chiudere a chiave alle sue spalle.

Tuttavia delle voci non tanto lontane lo costrinsero a bloccarsi. Stavano salendo le scale e lui poteva agire solo in due modi. Chiudere la porta a chiave o nascondersi al suo interno, sperando di fare abbastanza velocemente da non attirare l'attenzione.

Scelse senza pensarci troppo e facendo girare rapidamente la chiave nella toppa si voltò per affrontare gli intrusi. Erano tre ed erano armati e quando puntarono la torcia contro il suo viso li sentì imprecare per lo stupore.

«È solo un cazzo di androide!», esclamò uno, accendendo la luce del corridoio per illuminare meglio chi avevano davanti.

Abbassarono le torce e gli puntarono contro le pistole. Kuro si impose di rimanere immobile, ma non poté non provare una sorta di brivido davanti a quelle armi.

Se fosse morto, nessuno avrebbe più potuto proteggere Mika.

«Che ne facciamo di questo?», domandò un'altro, «Avrà già avvisato la polizia questo bastardo».

«Allora facciamolo fuori, prendiamo quello che riusciamo a prendere e diamocela a gambe. Non possiamo permettere che sondino la sua memoria. Ci ha visti in faccia», ribatté il terzo facendo un cenno con la pistola agli altri due.

Kuro strinse i pugni e, infilando la chiave nella tasca, cercò di pre-costruire il più rapidamente possibile qualsiasi azione che gli avrebbe permesso di mettere fuori gioco quei tre. Il suo led parve quasi impazzito tra il giallo e il rosso mentre iniziò a calcolare vari percorsi, suo malgrado in tutti quelli che gli si presentarono davanti, lui riusciva a stendere due dei ladri ma il terzo riusciva sempre a spararlo.

Non aveva altre scelte e fu costretto ad agire di conseguenza, prendendo il percorso che, secondo i suoi calcoli lo avrebbe ferito senza però compromettere i suoi biocomponenti vitali. Scattò in avanti e, abbassandosi dietro una cassettiera schivò il primo colpo dei malviventi. Da lì rotolò in avanti e, afferrando uno dei vasi li per terra, lo lanciò contro uno dei ladri, colpendolo in pieno viso e mandandolo disteso sul pavimento.

Quello causò ovviamente una reazione ancor più violenta da parte dei due rimasti che, agitati, tentarono ancora di sparargli. Kuro però sapeva di essere più veloce, infatti saltò addosso al ladro più vicino mettendolo fuori gioco.

Lo sparo che giunse poco dopo lo colpì in pieno sulla gamba sinistra con uno schizzo di  _ sangue blu _ \- il thirium - che andò a imbrattare il pavimento.

Kuro non poteva sentire il dolore ma una finestrella davanti ai suoi occhi lo avvisò della gravità del danno.

 

**[#8427g Danneggiato]**

 

L'unità della sua gamba era stata compromessa, e i suoi movimenti non sarebbero più stati rapidi come voleva. A quel punto, poteva solo perdere tempo e tenere lontano l'uomo, palesemente agitato, da Mika.

La polizia sarebbe arrivata presto e tutto quello sarebbe finito. Si sollevò lentamente, sorreggendosi al muro, continuando a fissare il malvivente con sguardo torvo.

«Cazzo», imprecò il ladro, continuando a puntarlo con la pistola, «non osare fare un'altro passo o ti ammazzo!»

Kuro era un androide e non poteva morire eppure quella minaccia, detta ad alta voce e non ipotizzata, lo rese nervoso come quando Mika gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo.

Non voleva morire. Non voleva lasciare Mika e Itsuki. Perdere la sua famiglia.

Voleva così tanto bene a quel bambino ed era affezionato anche a Itsuki.  _ Non voleva morire... _

Ma non voleva neanche che qualcuno facesse male a Mika e se poteva salvarlo in cambio della sua vita, allora l'avrebbe fatto.

L'uomo cercò di allontanarsi, superando i corpi privi di sensi dei suoi compagni, e quel movimento mise subito in allerta l'androide. Pur di mettere una certa distanza tra sé e Kuro, il ladro stava andando verso la porta dello studio di Itsuki e anche se era chiusa a chiave, l'androide non poté non sentirsi ancor più nervoso.

«Kuro? Che succede?», la vocina timida e spaventata di Mika spezzò quel silenzio. Sorpreso, il ladro lanciò un'occhiata dapprima alla porta e poi all'androide, senza smettere di puntarlo con la pistola.

Il bambino doveva essere stato attratto dagli spari. Doveva essere terrorizzato.

«C'è qualcun'altro qui con te, quindi...», mormorò l'uomo, allungando la mano libera per provare ad aprire la porta, fortunatamente chiusa. Nonostante quella certezza, Kuro non poté impedirsi di fare uno scatto in avanti, riuscendo però solamente a scivolare un poco contro il muro, cercando di sorreggersi sulla gamba ancora sana.

«Tu stai fermo lì!», gridò il ladro abbassando la pistola per puntarla contro la maniglia e sparare un altro colpo, che distrusse la serratura spalancando la porta.

Kuro sentì Mika urlare per lo spavento e quello lo spinse a continuare ad avanzare, zoppicando e con in viso un'espressione di terrore.

«Vieni qui moccioso», l'uomo tirò fuori dallo studio il bambino trascinandolo per il braccio e lanciandolo per terra con noncuranza. Mika singhiozzò, tremando visibilmente senza riuscire a proferir parola.

Era un bambino, un umano, e al contrario di un androide era più prezioso. Poteva essere visto come un ostaggio, realizzò Kuro.

Cercò di ragionare il più velocemente possibile, ma aveva solo una possibilità davanti a sé: combattere contro il malvivente.

Sentì in lontananza, grazie al suo componente uditivo ben più sviluppato di quello degli umani, le macchine della polizia e quello lo spinse a reagire di conseguenza. Se il ladro le avesse sentite avrebbe sicuramente cercato di prendere Mika come ostaggio e non poteva permetterlo.   
Di conseguenza fece leva sulla sua unica gamba sana e, forzando quella danneggiata a muoversi a sua volta, superò il corpo del bambino per fronteggiare l'uomo. Questo, preso alla sprovvista, sparò colpendolo al petto ma Kuro non si fermò e lo colpì con un pugno.   
Tentò di placcarlo per terra e dopo qualche momento di colluttazione riuscì a bloccarlo e a fargli perdere i sensi.

Solo in quel momento vide l'avviso lampeggiargli davanti al viso grazie alla sua interfaccia grafica.

 

**[#8456w Danneggiato.** **  
** **Sostituire la pompa di regolazione del thirium.**

**Arresto in 5 Minuti]**

 

Il countdown iniziò a scorrergli davanti agli occhi ma lo ignorò per guardare Mika, sano e salvo anche se terrorizzato.

«K-kuro?»

«Va tutto bene», mentì, cercando di avvicinarsi a lui, «sei ferito?», domandò poi scansionandolo per sicurezza e non riscontrando alcun danno fisico nel più piccolo. Era solo agitato e gli dispiaceva non potergli dire che sarebbe guarito perché tra meno di cinque minuti il suo sistema si sarebbe arrestato.

«N-no», rispose Mika, allungandosi verso di lui per abbracciarlo, incurante del sangue blu che gli sporcò il pigiama.

Kuro lo strinse a sé, riuscendo almeno in parte a cancellare la paura della morte che lo stava facendo tremare. Mika stava bene, lo aveva salvato e tutto il resto non aveva importanza.

«Stai tranquillo... la polizia è qui e presto arriverà anche Itsuki...», lo rassicurò, sentendo distintamente le macchine fermarsi fuori dalla casa.

«C-ci sono anche i dottori? Sei ferito? Loro possono curarti?», domandò il bambino agitato, strappandogli un sorriso. Lo stava trattando ancora una volta come un umano e quella sua preoccupazione così genuina era piacevole. Aveva già provato sensazioni simili quando Mika lo trattava in quel modo, ma mai come in quel momento gli sembrò di provare una nuova gamma di sentimenti ancora più intensi e  _ vivi. "Noi siamo vivi" _ , le parole dell'androide di Detroit gli tornarono alla mente proprio in quell'istante e comprese ciò che era accaduto pochi momenti prima.

Era diventato un deviante pur di proteggere Mika e non si sentiva un pericolo o una minaccia per la sua famiglia, era stato proprio quel suo gesto a salvare il bambino e l'avrebbe fatto tante altre volte.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma l'ingresso della polizia lo fermò. La scena che si presentò davanti a loro li spinse subito ad agire informando la centrale di aver bisogno di supporto medico - probabilmente psicologico per il bambino, visto che lui era un androide.

«Va tutto bene piccolo», intervenne uno dei poliziotti, mentre i suoi colleghi si occupavano di arrestare i malviventi.

Mika si allontanò subito dall'uomo, spaventato, stringendosi istintivamente a Kuro. Era sempre stato timido con gli estranei. E ovviamente il poliziotto comprese il motivo della sua reazione, associandolo in parte anche allo shock.

«Tranquillo Mika... sono i buoni», lo rassicurò l'androide, sperando che il tempo che lo separava all'arresto del sistema passasse molto più lentamente. Lanciò un'occhiata al poliziotto che annuì, era la priorità di quell'uomo allontanare il bambino dalla scena del crimine, ma era anche ovvio di non poterlo fare senza causargli un nuovo trauma.

«Ti cureranno loro?», pigolò.

«Ne sono certo», mentì con un sorriso, certo di non poter essere realmente sincero con il più piccolo.

MIka parve un po' sollevato dalla sua dichiarazione e gli rivolse un minuscolo sorriso.

«Ora però... è necessario che tu vada con i poliziotti. Loro devono lavorare e tu devi aspettare Itsuki», gli spiegò ma il bambino scosse prontamente il capo.

«Non ti lascio!», esclamò Mika riprendendo a piangere, come se la sola idea di lasciare Kuro lo terrorizzasse.

L'androide cercò tra i suoi protocolli una qualsiasi frase adatta per spingerlo a dargli ascolto, ma la verità era che neppure lui voleva perdere di vista il bambino.

«S-signore! Non può entrare!», gracchiò una nuova voce che attirò le loro attenzioni, seguita subito da una ben più familiare.

«Questa è casa mia! Certo che entro!»

Itsuki Shu era tornato e si era fatto strada tra i poliziotti con un visto un'espressione furente e preoccupata, che si distese in parte quando vide Mika e Kuro. Il bambino scattò subito un piedi correndogli incontro per abbracciarlo e l'androide li osservò un po' più sicuro di quella situazione. La sua famiglia era di nuovo riunita e Mika non sarebbe rimasto solo con degli estranei mentre lui si spegneva.

Si morse le labbra a quel pensiero che tornò prepotente nella sua mente. Mancava un solo minuto e tutto sarebbe finito.

_ "Non voglio morire. Non voglio spegnermi", _ pensò, ma non poteva evitare quel destino.

«Che... cosa è successo?», domandò incerto Itsuki, stringendo a sé il bambino, guardando dapprima i poliziotti poi Kuro, con crescente preoccupazione, «Stai bene?», aggiunse direttamente all'androide, lasciandolo spiazzato.

Kuro non poté non scuotere il capo silenziosamente, osservando l'altro uomo irrigidirsi visibilmente.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò l'androide a quel punto, lasciando in sospeso altre parole. Era certo che Itsuki l'avrebbe capito ugualmente, avrebbe capito che gli dispiaceva abbandonarli e che non voleva renderli tristi.

«K-kuro ha... ha attaccato quelle persone cattive! E... ed è ferito! Q-qualcuno deve curarlo! Vero?», parlò Mika agitato.

«Certo che verrà curato», ribatté Itsuki come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, avvicinandosi all'androide ed ignorando le proteste dei poliziotti - sembravano però aver capito di non potersi opporre a una personalità come la sua, e Kuro non poté non pensare che quell'uomo gli piaceva anche per quel suo carattere.

L'androide accennò un piccolo sorriso di ringraziamento e chiuse gli occhi, pronto all'inevitabile.

«K-Kuro?», lo richiamò agitato Mika.

«Mi... mi spengo solo per un po'... per risparmiare la batteria», mentì mentre i secondi si avvicinavano allo zero e alla fine della sua vita.

Il suo led lampeggiò per un’ultima volta, di un placido e pacifico blu.

 

*****  
  
  


**[Riavvio modello AP700.**

**Diagnostica Biocomponenti...** **_DONE_ **

**Caricamento Memoria...** **_DONE_ ** **.**

**Caricamento Interfaccia Grafica...** **_DONE_ ** **]**

 

Aprì gli occhi lentamente uscendo dalla stasi. Davanti a sé vide un familiare soffitto tinto con un giallo pallido.

«Kuro?», una vocina timida lo fece voltare lentamente. La sua interfaccia grafica analizzò il volto di un bambino con dei singolari e bellissimi occhi. Sorrise e sollevò lentamente un braccio per accarezzargli il viso.

«Mika», lo salutò, ridendo poi di gusto quando il bambino gli saltò in braccio per stringerlo in un abbraccio.

«Sei tornato!», esclamò Mika e lui, affondando il viso tra i capelli scuri del più piccolo annuì.

_ Era tornato _ , non sapeva da dove ne per quanto tempo era stato  _ via,  _ ma  _ era tornato dalla sua famiglia. _

Alzò lo sguardo verso la porta dove, fermo con le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo che tradiva sua felicità, vi era Itsuki.

«Alla buon ora», lo rimproverò l'uomo.

«Mi dispiace», si scusò con un sorriso l'androide, ridacchiando per l'espressione stupita che vide passare sul volto di Itsuki, sicuramente impreparato a tutte le emozioni  _ cosi umane  _ che Kuro stava lasciando libere di animare il suo corpo appena rinato.

Si sentiva diverso e vivo, e non voleva smettere di sentirsi in quel modo.

«Cosa è successo?», domandò a quel punto, incapace di nascondere la curiosità. Si mise seduto sul letto, tenendo sempre stretto a sé il bambino.

«Ti sei spento e Oshi-san ha fatto tante chiamate! E ti ha trovato un nuovo cuore!», spiegò felice Mika.

«...», Kuro rimase in silenzio, piacevolmente sorpreso dalle attenzioni che aveva ricevuto da Itsuki. Il suo led sulla sua tempia lampeggiò di un quieto e rilassato blu, specchio del suo umore lieto.

«... grazie Shu», mormorò dopo qualche momento, rivolgendosi direttamente all'uomo che, con le guance un po' arrossate, distolse lo sguardo.

«Pff... eri in  _ garanzia _ . Non montarti la testa, Kuro», tagliò corto, allontanandosi dalla porta per nascondere un sorriso e un pizzico di commozione che Kuro non si fece sfuggire - anche Itsuki era stato in pena per lui e stava cercando di non darlo a vedere.

La casellina sul nome di Shu passò rapidamente dal _Conoscenza_ al _Famiglia_ , andando inconsciamente a imitare quella del bambino ancora stretto all'androide. Quest'ultimo non poté non sorridere ancora, riprendendo ad accarezzare lentamente e con dolcezza la schiena di Mika, godendosi quel calore così inaspettato e piacevole.

Non sapeva che cosa gli sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in poi, in fondo era un deviante, ma di una cosa era certo:  _ era di nuovo con la sua famiglia e quello non poteva cambiare. _

  
  



End file.
